Yu-Gi-Oh: Cross
by the ender defender
Summary: Join Hiro Yushata and his friends on the journey of a life time. Heroes, Villains and most of all: duels
1. Meet Our Heros!

**Genius Duelist Academy, Shine City**

"And that class… is how Gale Yushata won last year's duel tournament," A teacher said, pointing to a large screen on the wall, where the blackboard would normally be. The screen showed a still image from a duel tournament, with a young man smirking in the middle of the arena with a single fist in the air. His life points were at 100. "Thus, his saying became a famous one among aspiring duelists

"Even when life looks its bleakest, and your back is against the wall… Have faith and shine through!" A boy yelled, standing with excitement as he did so. He looked to be about 15, wearing a red jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes with red laces and a red trim. His hair was wild, black with red streaks, and a single red bang hanging over his forehead. His eyes were a crimson red and he had a dark red watch on his right wrist. "He always taught me that when I was little!" This boy was Hiro Yushata, son of Gale Yushata. "And one day I'm going to follow in his footsteps and become the greatest duelist!" This caused the entire class to burst out laughing, making the boy's cheeks flare up in embarrassment. One of the other student's laughter was louder then the rest.

"You, Hiro? Become a champion? Ha!" He chuckled. He was a large young man, roughly around 17 years. He had a yellow vest, white t-shirt and blue torn jeans. On his head was a slightly burnt hardhat, which was barley able to contain his mop of black hair. His eyes were a deep blue with an orange watch on his right arm. "How many times have I beaten you this week alone?

"Well...29..." Hiro said defeatedly. "But that doesn't change the fact that I'll still be a champion, Meruto!"

"Is that so? Then let's have another duel. If you beat me, then I guess that means you really ARE champion worthy," Meruto smirked.

"You're on!" Hiro said. The two butted heads as a competitive spark flew between them. A young lady, roughly 15 years of age, stood between them and pushed both boys backwards, an annoyed look on her face. She had long purple hair, with a large bang covering her right eye held in place with a hairpin. She had glasses, which brought more attention to her bright green eyes. She wore a dark pink top, purple skirt and purple shoes. A purple watch can be seen on her left arm.

"Can you two NOT fight today!?" She said annoyed.

"Sorry Sai..." Hiro rubbed the back of his head, which had hit his desk. "But! It doesn't change the fact that we're going to duel!"

"Yeah!" Meruto stood up. "We're duelists! Dueling is in our veins!" This caused the girl named Sai to sigh.

"Mr. Makamore?" Sai looked at the teacher, who put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Kids. While I appreciate you taking an interest in dueling, we still have class. You can duel during break" The teacher eventually says, causing the boys to sigh.

"Yes Mr. Makamore..." They say as they return to their seats.

"Now. Please open your books and turn to-" Mr. Makamore continues talking, but Hiro and Meruto were too busy shuffling their decks in anticipation, causing Sai to sigh once more.

* * *

The bell rings, as all the students pour our into the courtyard. Hiro and Meruto stand face to face, decks in hand.

"Alright! Duel Disc, armed and ready!" Hiro pressed a button on his watch, Meruto doing the same. Their watches transformed into gauntlets with duel discs on them. Meruto's was spiked and colored yellow, orange and red. Hiro's was shiny and high-tech looking. It almost resembled a medieval shield. "Duel Gazer! Let's rock and roll!" They put on these strange earpieces with a tinted glass screen in front of their eyes. Everyone in the room did the same.

_**Duel Link set. Virtual Battlefield created. Hiro Yushata vs Meruto Noroshi**_

"LETS DUEL!" The two yelled

**(Hiro LP: 4000)**

**(Meruto LP: 4000)**

* * *

"Hmm hmm hmm" hummed a young man. He resembled Hiro greatly, but he had a black soul patch and his hair was cut a bit shorter. He had a gold earring and wore a black T-shirt with the words 'Have Faith!' printed on it and blue jeans. He was sweeping the floor of his house, before looking at a picture of himself, Hiro and a lady. He sighed and had a nostalgic smile. "I miss you honey" He said.

"Do not worry" A dark voice said from behind. "You will be reunited soon enough,"

"That voice…?" He turned and gasped in surprise. "You!?"

* * *

_**Coin Flip finished. Meruto has the first **_**_move_**

"You heard the voice!" Meruto smirked. "I'll start by playing the field spell Blackened Soil!" The arena flashed and suddenly they were standing on a piece of burnt land. All the plant life was dead and there was fire surrounding them all."Thanks to this, I can summon any Flaming Forest monster as high as level 6 without sacrificing! Plus, all of them gain an extra 500 attack and defense points!" Meruto says, cockiness ever present in his voice. "And I plan on abusing that fact! I summon Flaming Forest: Tremor Pulse Termite!" A termite hill rose on Meruto's side and out of it marched a bright red termite. It was hard to see its details, but it had smoke coming from it. **(Flaming Forest: Tremor Pulse Termite [Pyro/Insect/Cross: Left Monster/Fire Attribute] Lv 6. Atk: 1500/Def: 1500) (Atk: 2000)**

"Thats...well..." Hiro said, before coughing "Small for a level 6"

"Small? Yeah. But it isn't the size of the monster, its how bad its ability is going to kick your butt!" Meruto said, extending his hand and pointing at his monster. "Because I summoned him without sacrificing a monster, it allows me to summon another level 6 from my deck! Meet Flaming Forest: Lava Flow!" The termite shoots fire out of its body as its termite mound suddenly erupts like a volcano. And from it comes a lava flow that forms a serpent-like being. **(Flaming Forest: Lava Flow [Pyro/Serpent/ Cross: Right Monster/Fire Attribute] Lv 6. Atk: 3000/Def: 600) (Atk: 3500) **"And now! I have a Cross: Right and a Cross: Left monster!" He chuckled, making Hiro gulp

'Here it comes...the thing that always beat me...' Hiro thinks to himself. The two monsters erupt into fire and and fly into each other, forming an X shape.

"The conditions: One Cross: Left and one Cross: Right monster with equal levels!" The two monsters become balls of energy, flying at each other and making an 'X' shape. "The lava bubbles and burns for your arrival! Rise and burn all in your wake! CROSS SUMMON! FLAMING FOREST: ERUPTING LIZARD!" The monster appears as a giant volacno. Soon, however, the volcano MOVES and rises up reveling its on the back of a giant lizard. Its body made of condensed magma, its eyes are balls of fire and its tail has spikes formed from molten rock. It shoots its forked tounge out, which was also on fire. **(Flaming Forest: Erupting Lizard [Pyro/Cross Monster/Fire Attribute] Lv 6. Atk: 4500/Def: 1000) (Atk: 5000)** "Lucky you I can't attack turn one. I'll play one card face down **(Hand: 3)**

* * *

"He summoned a Cross Monster on the first turn..." Mr. Makamore said, impressed. Sai looks up at the teacher.

"I don't duel a lot so...I forget" She says. "Whats a Cross Monster again?" This causes Mr. Makamore to chuckle lightly

"A cross monster is a powerful monster who can only be summoned when you have a cross: right and cross left monster on your field. These two cards must ALSO meet a certain requirement." He takes out 2 cards for an example. "Here, I have Blue Lance master and Red Lance master. Now, the cross: left monster-Blue Lance master-has whats known as a 'trigger' effect, while the cross: right-Red Lance master-has a 'bullet' effect. So, when I Cross Fuse them into Purple Lance master-which requires both its components to be 'Lancer' monsters- its ability is the 'bullet' effect whenever the 'trigger' effect is met." He held up the third card. "In this case, its ability becomes 'Whenever a card other then this one is destroyed, restore 500 life points'"

* * *

"My move! Draw!" Hiro yells, drawing a card **(Hand: 6) **"I summon Knightech Spacecraft Bishop!" A strange spacecraft flies onto the field, before beginning to transform. The monster is a humanoid torso on top of a floating ship. It's helmet resembles that of an astronaut, but with data visible in it. One arm had no hand, but rather an energy gun and in its other hand was a large spear glowing with power. **(Knightech Spacecraft Bishop [Warrior Monster/Light Attribute] Lv 4. Atk: 1000/Def:1000) **"And his special ability allows me to destroy a spell or trap card on the field! I'll destroy Volcanic Wastelands!" The bishop flies into the air and aims its cannon arm down "Wrath from above!" Hiro yells as his monster fires a yellow electricity beam. The arena turns back to normal as Meruto's monster grows weaker **(Erupting Lizard Atk: 4500) **"I now activate the spell Intel Gathered! Since I sent a card to your grave this turn, I can summon a 'Thief' monster! Knightech Enhanced Ninja!" From Hiro's shadow, a being runs out and lands on the field, its back turned. It resembles a young woman with a long scarf around her mouth, a purple GI and a robotic limb. One of her eyes is covered with a futuristic eye-patch. **(Knightech Enhanced Ninja [Warrior/Thief Monster/Dark Attribute] Lv 4. Atk: 1500/Def: 0) **"Her ability allows me to steal a card in your hand! You have 3...so i'll take the one on the right!" Hiro points. The assassin ran quickly and before anyone could blink, one of the cards in Meruto's hand was gone. 'This seems useful' "Alright! Now, i'll use this spell against you! I activate Burning Hatred! With this, a monster on my field gains attack points equal to that of the strongest monster on the field! The drawback being I have to send them to the grave after attacking! I'll use it on Knightech Spaceship Bishop!" The bishop's eyes flash a menacing red and its aura lights on fire. **(Atk: 5500) **"Go! Attack his Erupting Lizard! Meteor Shower!" The bishop flies into the air and rained meteors down at the lizard.

"I activate my trap card: Tectonic Shake!" Meruto yells. "With this, I can protect one monster on my field from destruction this turn by forfeiting its ability to attack next turn!" The ground shakes and swallows the lizard. The meteors hit the ground harmlessly. Spaceship bishop lands before his entire body burns away.

"Damn...alright. I end my turn with a face down" Hiro says. **(Hand: 3)**

"Alright, then back to me! Draw!" Meruto draws his card **(Hand: 3) **"I summon Flaming Forest: Ash Hawk!" The monster swoops down from above, spreading its dark grey wings. It has dust emanating from its body with every slight movement, its eyes nothing but dark voids and its beak is pitch blank. **(Flaming Forest: Ash Hawk [Pyro/Beast Monster/Earth Attribute] Lv 2. Atk: 750/Def: 500) **"And his ability allows me to sacrifice him to reduce a monster's attack points to 0! And there's only one option" The hawk puffs into smoke, which then floats over to Enhanced Ninja. **(Enhanced Ninja Atk: 0) **"Alright! Now, I activate the spell After Burn! When a Flaming Forest monster is sent to the grave on my turn, I can summon it back to the field!" The hawk re-appears. "Now go! Attack Knightech Enhanced Ninja!" Meruto points. The hawk dives at the ninja. Before it collided, however, it was met with a giant shield. "Huh?"

"Nice try Meruto" Hiro smirks. "You activated my trap card: Hidden Ambush!" He announces, catching the class by surprise. "Since you attacked a Knightech monster on my field, I was able to summon another Knightech monster from my deck in defense mode and redirect the attack to it! Meet Knightech Juggernaut!" The monster was a large, muscular knight. It wore heavy armor and in its hands were two giant shields coursing with some sort of plasma. **(Knightech Juggernaut [Warrior Monster/Earth Attribute] Lv 6. Atk: 0/Def: 4000) **The shield squashed the hawk, but Meruto loses no Life Points because its in defense. The class begins to murmur about Hiro's play. Meruto smiled

"That's more like it, Hiro!" He cheers. "This is getting exciting now!"


	2. The Duel of Friends and enemies?

"Let's see how your knight handles the power of Erupting Lizard! Attack his Knightech Juggernaut! Magma Tail!" The giant lizard's tail erupted in flames as it swung at the knight. Juggernaut held up its shields and withstood the blow. "Huh!? Why isn't it exploding!? Lizard has more attack points!" **(Erupting Lizard: 4500 Atk) (Juggernaut: 4000 Def)**

"Because that's Juggernaut's ability! As long as he's in defense mode, he CAN'T be destroyed by battle!" Hiro smirked

"Grr. Fine. Then i'll play this face down card" Meruto says. **(Hand: 0) **Meruto chuckles and thinks 'Good job Hiro! You're going a lot better'

"Draw!" Hiro draws **(Hand: 4) **"I summon Knightech Ace Archer!" The monster is a tall woman with long blonde hair. She wears a green bandana around her mouth, and lightweight chainmail armor. Her bow is very futuristic, having electricity sparking from it. **(Knightech Ace Archer [Warrior/Cross: Left Monster/Light Attribute] Lv 4. Atk: 1700/Def: 800) **"Her ability allows me to deal 500 points of damage to you for every Knightech monster on the field!"

"What!? That's 1500 Damage!" Meruto was shocked

"That's right!" Hiro smirks "Go! Knightly Arrow!" Ace Archer draws her bow, the arrow beginning to glow with power before being fired. Meruto smirks

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card: Pressure Air! If I am about to take damage of any kind, and I have at least on Flaming Forest monster in the grave, I can banish it and launch the damage back at you!" Ash Hawk flies up and bursts into air, knocking the arrow back at Hiro.

"GHA!" Hiro yelled as the arrow struck him **(Hiro LP: 2500)**

"And that's not all!" Meruto yells "Time to load the bullet and pull the trigger! Cross Ability!" Erupting Lizard's eyes glow

'When your opponent is dealt effect damage...'

'Increase attack points by 1000'

"His cross ability! When you get dealt effect damage, I can increase his attack points!" Meruto smirks. The lizard sticks its tongue out, as its two parts form around it. Suddenly, its attack grows **(Erupting Lizard: 5500 Atk Points)**

"Yeah well...i'm still not afraid! Remember, Knightech Juggernaut can't be destroyed, no matter HOW strong your monster is!" Hiro said smiling. "I end my turn!" **(Hand: 3)** This causes his classmates to sigh.

"Idiot..."

"He really doesn't see?"

"Well he did better then usual at least"

"..what? I don't..." Hiro looks confused, before taking another look at his field "OH CRAP, ACE ARCHER!"

"Yep! Draw!" Meruto yells **(Hand: 1) **"You forgot about your little archer! FLAMING FOREST: ERUPTING LIZARD! DESTROY KNIGHTECH ACE ARCHER! VOLCANIC WRATH!" The lizard shoots a large burst of magma at the archer, who gets incinerated. The magma continues to fly and nails Hiro

"GHA!" He yells, flying backwards **(Hiro LP: 0)**

_**Duel Concluded. Winner: Meruto Noroshi**_

* * *

"Like anyone expected anything different"

"That makes 30 losses in a row"

"Lame"

"Let's go"

The students began to leave as Hiro picked his head up. Meruto gave him a hand and helped him up. "Dude. What happened? It's not like you to make such a rookie mistake like that"

"Yeah. Guess I wasn't feeling it today" Hiro rubbed the back of his head chuckling and sticking his tongue out. Sai rolled her eyes

'Oh Hiro' She thinks before giggling. Hiro smiled

"Hey! Let's head to my place! Maybe my dad can help all of us update our decks. Plus, I want to tell him how close I got!" Hiro says, beeming from ear to ear.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go" Meruto nods as the 3 head out. Unaware of the events taking place, or the horror they would witness upon arrival.

* * *

The house was in a quite neighborhood. Everyone practically knew each other, and it was hard to not make friends. It was even harder to miss the residence of the Yushata family. It was a large house, nicely painted and seemingly well taken care off. Perhaps it was this reason why, what was happening within its walls, was so surprising.

Gale panted, his life points low **(Gale LP: 1000)** on his field he has a giant knight. On the opposite end is his foe, who is a tall, slender figure only seemingly wearing a pitch black cloak and hood.

"I activate the effect of Hellion: Steam Snake from the grave. I can banish it to increase a monster on my field's attack points by it's attack points: which was 1000. I choose Hellion: Android Dragon" A monster rises, resembling a dark snake with a smoking tail. It puffs into smoke and floats around the other monster, which was a giant dragon with black scales and a robotic spine running down his neck, back and tail. Attached to it are robotic wings, on top was a steam generator. Its eyes were a menacing red. **(Hellion: Android Dragon Atk: 5600) **"Go forth and end this. Dark Steam Burst of Destruction!" The dragon's engine began to come to life, emitting large amounts of steam as the dragon shot a large, concentrated blast from it's mouth at the knight, completely destroying it

"Gh..GHAAA!" Gale screams as he is sent flying **(Gale LP: 0) **His foe shakes his head.

_**Duel Concluded: Winner ?**_

"And here I thought you would have been a challenge Gale." He says. **(? LP: 4000) **"Such a shame" Just as he says that, the door swings open and Hiro gasps

"Dad!" He screams.

"Mr. Yushata!" Sai and Meruto yell as well.

"Who are you!?" Hiro points at the hooded man

"Ah. You must be his boy. Hiro if I remember" The man chuckles

"Wha..." Hiro was shocked. How does this complete stranger know his name? "Hey I asked you a question! Who are you!?" The man chuckles even more

"My name? It is not of any importance. I will be taking my leave"

"Like hell you will! Leave my dad alone!" Hiro ran and tried to punch the stranger, who responded by simply backhanding the child into the wall. Sai gasped and ran to his side as Meruto growled angrely

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" He shouted

"Temper temper." The man said. "Farewell...boy" He says before vanishing

"Wait you son of a bitch!" Meruto tried to tackle him, but he was gone. Along with Gale. Hiro panted and held his side

"Who...was that?"

"His name is Zander" A voice spoke, startling the kids who look around for its source. "Do not bother looking for me, as I am not there. That man is Zander, and he has a plot for your father Hiro"

"What!?"

"You have the power to stop him. I know for a fact you do" The voice continues "But, it shall not be an easy road. You must have faith, only then can you awaken your true might and save him."

"Well if it means I can save him...i'll have as much faith as I need!" Once he says this, 3 cards appear before his eyes. "These are..."

"Your father's cards. His ace and 2 Cross Components"

**(Knightech Matter Rook [Warrior/Cross: Left Monster/Dark Attribute] Lv 4. Atk: 1500/Def: 500)**

**(Knightech Mind Sorcerer [Warrior/Cross: Right Monster/Light Attrubute] Lv 4. Atk: 500/Def: 1500)**

**(Knightech Royal Guard [Warrior/Cross Monster/Light Attribute] Lv 6. Atk: 2700/Def: 2000) (Components: Knightech Matter Rook and Knightech Mind Sorcerer)**

"Go forth now Hiro Yushata. Find a man named Satoshi. He will be able to aid you further."

"Thank you...whoever you are" Hiro says. The voice goes silent. Meruto and Sai stare at each other, then at Hiro who runs to his room. They follow him, seeing him packing clothes into a backpack.

"Hiro...we can't let you do this..." Sai says

"I have too!" Hiro yells "You heard the random voice!"

"If it wasn't for the fact we heard it too, I would have called you crazy but that's not what we mean" Meruto says. "We mean we can't let you go save him alone"

"We're coming with you" Sai smiles. Hiro was surprised by this but smiles

"Thanks guys..." He says as he hugs his friends

"We should go tomorrow. So we can get a good night sleep" Meruto says

"Agreed" Hiro nods. His friends head out the door.

"See ya tommorow" Meruto says

"Yeah...see ya" Hiro says as he continues packing


	3. Female Fury

The next day after school, the 3 of the teens nod at each other "Alright guys. We need to find Satoshi" Meruto says. "...Who the hell is Satoshi?"

"Well. I remember my dad talking about and old friend of his from college named Satoshi" Hiro says

* * *

"Gha!" A young Hiro is sent spiraling backwards **(Hiro LP: 0)**

_**Duel Concluded. Winner: Gale Yushata**_

"Heh. Good job Hiro. Had me on the ropes this time" Gale smiles. **(Gale LP: 3000)**

"No i didn't...I barely did any damage!" Hiro sat up, sniffing. Gale walked over to him and picked him up.

"Hey now. 1000 damage is anything but 'barely any' that's something to celebrate!" Gale smiles

"..dad. How did you get so good?" Hiro asked

"Me? Well mostly by trying really hard. Though I can't take ALL the credit" He smiles nostalgically "An old friend of mine, Satoshi, helped me out a lot. He was good enough to keep me humble" He chuckles. Hiro's eyes light up "Maybe one day i'll introduce you. If he's ever not busy"

* * *

"Think it could be the same guy?" Sai asks

"How many people do you know named Satoshi?" Hiro says "Its our best bet" As they were about to walk away, Sai looked and gasped, seeing another girl. She looked about Hiro's age, and wears a green and yellow jacket with long blue jeans. Her hair was yellow and tied into a pony tail.

'Oh god...please don't see us!' Sai said in her head. Her friends see her suddenly panicked expression

"Sai? What's wrong?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah. You look like you've seen a ghost...or heard Hiro's singing" Meruto chuckles

"hey!" Hiro shouts, offended.

"O-oh! Its nothing! I'm just um...worried that the sun will go down too soon! So we should run NOW!" She said pushing the boys to hurry. This, unfortunately, catches the attention of the girl, who runs over

"Hey! Hiro! Meruto! Sai!" She smiles.

"Oh. Hey Akiko" Hiro smiles back.

"Sup" Meruto responds

"Hey Akiko..." Sai sighs. She looked at this girl. Akiko Ito. Her rival, but not in the dueling sense. The thing is, both Sai and Akiko like the same boy. And that boy just so happens to be Hiro. Though, Sai sometimes has to wonder to herself exactly what she likes about Hiro. Was it his charisma? Was it his looks? Or was it his 'look on the bright side' mentality. She just couldn't fathom the reason.

"Soooo where are you three going?" Akiko asked, her hands behind her back.

"Oh we're..." Hiro was about to tell her, but decided against it. He doesn't need to drag MORE innocent lives into his endeavor. "...going on a camping trip" He eventually says.

"Oh really? Can I come?" Akiko asked, tilting her head.

"Sorry Akiko. But you can't" Sai said instantly, walking between Hiro and her rival. "We only brought enough food for the three of us."

"Oh. I see" Akiko smirks "I see what your doing Sai. I'm not going to let you have Hiro all to yourself!"

"T...THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!" Sai blushed like mad.

"How about a wager then?" Akiko activates her duel disc "We have a duel. Right here, right now. If I win, I get to come. If YOU win, I wont." Sai gasped. She was being challenged to a duel?

'On the one hand...I shouldn't waste time...on the other hand' Sai smiles 'This gives me a chance to show her up in front of Hiro!' "You're on!" Sai says. Meruto and Hiro give the girls some space as all four of them activate their duel gazers and the girls, their duel discs. Sai's was green, with multiple flowers and vines painted on. Akiko's was white and rounded, almost like a cloud.

_**Duel Link Set. Virtual Battlefield created. Sai Sycamore vs Akiko Ito**_

"LET'S DUEL!" The two yell

**(Sai LP: 4000)**

**(Akiko LP: 4000)**

* * *

_**Coin Flip Concluded. Akiko Ito goes first**_

"Okay then! I summon Skyward: Sorcerer!" Her monster is a white robed being with a gold magic wand, with a crystal ball on its end. It can be seen riding a cloud. **(Skyward: Sorcerer [Spellcaster/Cross: Left Monster/Wind Attribute] Lv 3. Atk: 700/Def: 0)** "His ability! When he is summoned, and there are no other monsters on the field, I can summon any Cross: Right monster of my choosing from my deck or hand! I summon Skyward: Rainbow!" The magician raises his crystal ball, causing a bright light to emit from it. Suddenly, 2 clouds appear with a rainbow combining them **(Skyward: Rainbow [Fairy/Cross: Right Monster/Wind Attribute] Lv 3. Atk: 0/Def: 0)** "Cross left and Cross Right!"

'She's already summoning one!?' Sai thinks confused and shocked. 'I knew she was good but...'

"The conditions are that one must be a fairy and the other a spellcaster!" Her sorcerer and rainbow become pure balls of energy, flying to form an 'X' shape. "Mythical monster of the sky! Come down and bring destruction upon my enemy! CROSS SUMMON! Skyward: Pegasus!" Coming from a light in the sky, the monster is a white horse with a silver mane. Giant white wings spreading from its back, flapping and kicking up the air around them. It lands on the ground as it puffs smoke out of its nostrils **(Skyward: Pegasus [Beast/Cross Monster/Wind Attribute] Lv 6. Atk: 2300/Def: 2000)** "I end my turn with 2 facedowns" **(Hand: 2)**

"Okay...I got this...I draw!" Sai says (Hand: 6) 'What do I do!? I can't fight that thing!...maybe...' "I summon Botanic Angel: Cauliflower in defense mode!" Her monster appears, being a little girl in a long green dress. Her hair is white and puffy. She then hides behind her hands **(Botanic Angel: Cauliflower [Plant Monster/Light Attribute] Lv 3. Atk: 100/def: 500)** "Her special ability allows me to summon another Botanic Angel monster to the field of the same level as her if she is the only one I have! Come out Botanic Angel: Rose!" A stage light shines next to Cauliflower, as another girl appears. This one with a much slimmer green dress with vines wrapped around it. Her hair was red and styled in the shape of a rose. Rose winks and poses with a hand on her hip **(Botanic Angel: Rose [Plant Monster/Earth Attribute] Lv 3. Atk: 500/Def: 500)** "Alright! Now I play the spell Spring Breeze! It allows me to summon as many Botany Tokens as there are Botanic Angel monsters: that means 2!" Two small seeds with eyes appear (Botany Token: 2) "Next, by playing the spell Blooming Season, it allows me to sacrifice a Botany Token to summon a level 1 monster from my deck! I'll sacrifice both of them to summon 2 of the same monster! Meet Botanic Angel: Cotton!" The two seeds glow and both become the same monster: A girl covered in fluffy wool all over her body, looking more like a bundle of cotton with a human face poking out **(Botanic Angel: Cotton [Plant Monster/Wind Attribute] Lv 1. Atk: 0/Def:0) (Cotton: 2)** "And their special ability lets me treat them as Cross components and give them a cross ability! That being said: Cross Left and Cross Right! The conditions are 2 Botanic Angel monsters that are level 1!" The two Cottons spin around each other then fly at each other, forming an 'X' "Every garden starts small! Appear and grow stronger! CROSS SUMMON! Botanic Angel: Sapling!" The monster appears...or what can be loosely defined as a 'monster'. It was a girl in ordinary gardening attire holding a potted plant.** (Botanic Angel: Sapling [Plant/Cross Monster/Earth Attribute] Lv 1. Atk: 100/Def: 100)** This summon was met with silence from all watching.

"...That's it? That's the big pay off for all that fancy summoning?" Akiko asked. "Pegasus can stomp her into the dirt with ease!" She laughs.

* * *

Meruto looked over at Hiro

"What's Sai thinking? That puny monster can't even hope to stand up to Pegasus!" He says. Hiro smirks

"She's not done yet" He says. 'I've only dueled Sai once. But I remember this strategy well. Its only a matter of time until she summons HER'

* * *

"Maybe in her current state. But not after I activate Enforcement Magic: Enriched Soil!" Sai yelled. "With this I can reinforce Botanic angel: Sapling and summon a botanic angel cross monster that's 1 or 2 levels higher, using the cross materials of sapling for its summon! So say goodbye to Sapling!" The girl's pot glows, to which she gasps and smiles. Magic wraps around the two of them "Go! Cross Enforcement! Say hello to Botanic Angel: Cherry Blossom!" An explosion of leaves reveals her monster. It was now a slightly taller than average girl with a long brown dress and pink hair with flowers tied in it. She stands on a tree stump and holds a stick-like staff in her hand, which had pink leaves at its end **(Botanic Angel: Cherry Blossom [Plant/Cross Monster/Earth Attribute] Lv 3. Atk: 1200/Def:1200)** "Now its time! Load the Bullet and Pull the Trigger!"

'When there are other 'Botanic Angel' monsters on the field...'

'Double Attack Points'

"Cross Ability! When there are other Botanic Angel monsters on the field, her attack points double!" She yells. Rose and Cauliflower summon some flowers and toss them at Blossom, who picks them up and smells them, while smiling **(Atk: 2400)** "Now she's stronger! Go Cherry Blossom! Attack Skyward: Pegasus!" Her monster extends her staff and fires a barrage of pink leaves at the pegasus

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card Thin Air!" Akiko yells as her card flips over "I can activate this when a Skyward monster is targeted for destruction! I can negate its destruction then change its battle position!" As she says this, Pegasus puffs into air as the leaves strike the ground where it was. Pegasus reappears and was now hiding behind its wings **(Def: 2000)**

'Dang it!' Sai thinks 'Come on Sai...WWHD. What Would Hiro Do...' She looks at her hand then at the field 'Maybe...' "I end my turn with this face down. Your move" **(Hand: 1)**

"My move! Draw!" Akiko yells **(Hand: 3)** "I swap Pegasus back to attack mode!" She yells as her Pegasus stands strong once more **(Atk: 2300)** "And now, I equip it with Winds of God! With this, Pegasus becomes immune to spell and trap cards when it attacks!" Akiko smirks "Now go! Attack Botanic Angel: Rose!" The Pegasus neighs and charges top speed at the little girl, who screams in pain and gets destroyed, while Cauliflower looks horrified. Sai screams as well **(Sai LP: 2200)**

"I activate my face down: Renewed Soil! When a Botanic Angel monster is destroyed, I can summon it back and heal half the Life Points I lost!" And just like that, the rose girl appears making Cauliflower sigh in relief that her friend was back. Sai gets swallowed in a green light **(Sai LP: 3100)** "And now! I activate the Cross X effect of Cotton! When I restore life points while the monster it's attached to is on the field, then I restore an extra 500! And since I used TWO Cottons to cross summon it, I can activate BOTH of their Cross X effects to restore 1000!"

* * *

Hiro slams a fist into his palm "Oh right! I forgot about Cross X effects!" He says "Not only do Cross Components grant the Cross monster a Bullet and Trigger effect, but they also give them 2 individual Cross X effects that can activate. As long as they are still attached...right?" Hiro looks at Meruto for conformation

"That's right," Meruto nods "And just like that, Sai has over 4000 Life points!" **(Sai LP: 4100)**

* * *

"Dang it. Well I guess thats it for my turn" Akiko said as her turn comes to an end 'Nice one Sai. But don't think for a second that i'm giving up!'

"Draw!" Sai yells (Hand: 2) "Its time...I activate Enforcement Magic: Mega Growth!" She smirks "With it, I can once again substitute my botanic angel cross Monster for a stronger one using its cross components! But with mega growth, I can discard a card to also give that monster attack points equal to half of the enforced monsters attack! I don't want to do that though… but anyway! Go! Cross Evolution!" Cherry blossom spins and smiles as the two other botanic angels look on in awe as she begins to change with leaves flowing around her. "Grow tall and mighty! Tower before all challengers and block their view from victory! Cross Enforcement! Here comes Botanic angel: Spruce!" There's once more an explosion as the leaves form a cross in front of cherry blossom and she begins to grow taller. Her brown dress slowly turns slightly more prickly-looking branches making for a rather spiky-looking dress which tinkles whenever she moves. She gets long brown green-hair similar to her dress and pinecone-like earrings. She takes a firm stomp looking very stoic and Sai's other two botanic angels clap upon seeing her. **(Botanic Angel: Spruce [Plant/Cross Monster/Earth Attribute] Lv 5. Atk: 2000/Def: 1500)**

Sai claps her hands holding out a finger gun. "Once more! Load the bullet, pull the trigger!"

'When there are other 'Botanic Angel' monsters on the field...'

'Double Attack Points'

"Just like before her attack points will double!" **(ATK: 4000)**

Akiko takes a step back. "Y-you're kidding me!? 4000 attack points! B-but it's alright! Pegasus is in defense mode! You can't deal any damage to me like this!"

Sai grits her teeth a little. 'S-she's right… but I… I CAN'T give up! H-Hiro is watching' She glances over seeing Hiro and Meruto have somehow gotten into an argument. 'I think anyway…' She looks at the last card in her hand. "Hey… this could work! W-wait…" she looks at her monsters and begins counting together before there's a little spark in her eye that Hiro naturally notices.

"I think… she's going to win it right now,"

Meruto looks oddly at him. "What makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling," He says, smugly

"I summon botanic angel: Daisy!" On her field rises a small girl wearing a dress with little white stubs on the bottom, and a yellow overshirt, making it look like she's coming out of a daisy flower. **(Botanic Angel: Daisy [Plant monster/Earth Attribute] Lv 2. Atk: 400/Def: 1000)** She gently bows to the other botanic angels who all greet her back making her smile and giggle. "Her effect. When she's normal summoned, I can choose a botanic angel and then all lower level botanic angels gain half of that monster's original attack points this turn! I choose Spruce and that means cauliflower, rose and daisy all gain 1000 attack points!" Sai smirks

"W..what!?" Akiko gasps.

"That's right! Go! Pollination Spread!" Sai yells. Daisy raises her arms, letting out little sparkles that land on all of the monsters. Soon, the 3 smaller ones grow in size until they were all half the size of Spruce **(Cauliflower Atk: 1100) (Rose Atk: 1500) (Daisy Atk: 1400) **Hiro cheers

"Yeah! Combined, they have 4000 Attack points!"

"I...can't believe this" Akiko says, shocked

"Go! Spruce! Destroy Pegasus! Uproot Horror!" Spruce raises its arms, sending roots flailing around like crazy and smashing into Pegasus, destroy it. The sparkles fly past the shocked Akiko. "Alright you three! Do your thing!" Cauliflower summons multiple floating pieces of cauliflower, Rose creates a whip out of a rose thorn and Daisy dives into her flower, only to emerge in front of Akiko all three attack

'Sai...' Akiko thinks as the attacks fly at her and Daisy brings her hand back '...take care of him, alright?' She smiles slightly as she gets backhanded by Daisy, then blasted by the cauliflower rockets and whipped by the rose **(Akiko LP: 0)**

_**Duel Concluded! Winner: Sai Sycamore**_

* * *

Sai smiles bright 'I did it! I did it!' She cheers. Hiro and Meruto run up and high five her. Akiko sits up and sniffs, but smiles

"You really are good Sai...maybe you do deserve Hiro" She winks. Sai blushes and shakes her head

"N-no! I already told you! He's my friend...and I want to help him." She says

"I see. Well then I wish you good luck" Akiko gives her a thumbs up "But word of advice...if you don't tell him, someone else will" Sai looks back at Hiro, who was still talking with Meruto about the duel. She sighs

"Yeah i know...but I just haven't had the courage"

"Well your going to be basically alone with him right? You should try" She smiles. Sai nods.

"Okay...thanks" She smiles back. Soon, the three heroes set off on their adventure as Akiko waves one lass goodbye

'Good luck Sai...and don't worry'

* * *

**Special Thanks to my friend Craftex101 for helping me finish this**


End file.
